Give it the old College try
by bookwormbeauty11
Summary: Clarke begins her first year at college. She makes some friends, enemies, and even boyfriends along the way (Bellarke) She never would have imagined that college could be so stressful and demanding. Its a good thing she has good people by her side to help her though it. Even when there are some people who avidly try and pull her down.
1. Chapter 1 Clarke

This is it, I'm officially a college student. I had waited in line for almost half an hour among several other incoming freshmen to get their student I.D. card. Once I finish here it's off to the dorms bringing an end to orientation. I mindlessly flipped from app to app on my phone trying to distract myself s the line moved at an agonizingly slow pace. When I finally made it to the front of the line I practically ran into the boy walking out. He steadied me, "Hey, watch out. Fall now and forever be known as the girl who twisted her ankle at orientation."

I gave him a shy smile, "I'm sorry. I was just eager to finally get this over with so I could get back to my dorm."

The boy ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah I know what you mean that line was killer. I thought I was going to starve before I made my way through it."

I opened my mouth to reply but the boy behind me cleared his throat, "Speaking of long lines, do you think you could hurry it up so I can get out of this one?"

I sighed, "It was nice to meet you, I'm Clarke by the way."

The boy smiled, "Finn, maybe I'll see you around sometime."

The boy behind groaned, "And I'm Murphy, can you please for the love of god get your damn picture taken so I can go home."

My eyes widened as I waved goodbye to my new friend and scurried into the camera room. The man taking my picture couldn't have been more than a few years older than me. He must be a student volunteer. There were a lot of those around today with it being orientation. Without even giving me so much as a glance he pointed to a stool, "Take a seat. I'll count to three, there will be a bright flash. I'll show you your picture, I'll print the I.D. then you'll be on your way."

I took my place on the stool, already annoyed with bossy tone this kid is having with me. I patted my hair into place and smiled. His deep voice called out, "1..2..3.." And just like he said there was a blinding flash. I stood up which was not a good idea considering I couldn't see. So I ended up just standing there swaying back and forth for a while. "We'll are you going to come look at your picture or not?" I sapped out of my daze and walked over to the really professional looking camera. I looked at the picture on the screen and was appalled. My eyes were half closed as if they were in the process of blinking. To make things worse my blonde hair had blended in with the screen behind me, making the edges of my hair appear to be slightly green.

I stared at him in horror, "Is there any possible way I could take another one." He looked at me with obvious annoyance. I batted my eyelashes at him, something that worked with most of the guys at my high school.

He just shook his head, "I have probably a hundred more pictures to take, I don't have time for this." He reached over and pushed the print button. No special treatment today."

I tried to snatch the I.D. from his hand but he held on tight. Looking my up and down. I managed the pull it free from his grasp and spun around to leave, "Thanks for nothing jerk."

He just laughed, "Welcome to college princess."

I walked back to my dorm alone, fuming the whole way. Honestly it would have taken one-minute max to just take a new picture. Now every time I go to the library, or dining hall or most places on campus I would have to show someone this awful I.D. I didn't want to dwell on it. I walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. All dorms here were coed which I didn't really have a problem with considering I would either be in class or inside my room studying. I hadn't met my roommate yet. I'm somewhat of an overachiever. I signed up for the first orientation day possible and moved my stuff in. She wouldn't be joining me for a couple days.

When I made it to my room I plopped down on top of the bed. Today had been a long day. The only thing left for me to do was look up my booklist and go to the university bookstore to buy them. I woke up my laptop and got to work. Within minutes the list was printed and I was on my way out the door. Again. I was locking my door behind me when I noticed two boys down the hall arguing. "I thought you had the key? No I told you I was leaving mine in the car, I thought you had the key?" They stopped when they noticed me watching them. They waked over their nametags read, Monty, and Jasper.

I held my hand out, "Hey guys I'm Clarke. Your new neighbor."

The one who's name was jasper grabbed my hand, "Hey new neighbor Clarke I'm Jasper and this is Monty. Although a smart girl such as yourself I'm sure you've already gathered that from our nametags." He pointed to the newly printed booklist in my hands, "Headed to the bookstore?"

I laughed, "Yes, and then probably the dining hall. You want to come?" They both smiled and nodded in unison; they must have been friends for a very long time.

On the short walk to the bookstore I learned all about them, and most of the other people on our hall. Monty and Jasper were technically the same age as me but they graduated from high school early so they were technically sophomores. They knew a lot about a lot, including the latest gossip on the fourth floor. They rattled off several people names I didn't know like Raven, Miller, Lincoln, and Blake. But then there was some names I did know like Murphy and Finn. Everyone on our floor was upperclassman besides Monty, Jasper, my roommate, and myself.

By the time we made it back to the dorms I felt like I had already met all these mysterious people. We split up at the door so they could go retrieve their room key from Jaspers car. I smiled all the way up the stairs, day one and I have already made several friends. I walked up to my door and slid my key in. I turned it but nothing happened. The damn thing would turn, it would unlock. I pulled it out and tried it again, but to no avail. I groaned in frustration and pounded on the door with my fist.

I tried unlocking it one more time before resorting to cussing and giving it a quick kick. I heard someone moving around inside and felt a wave of relief my roommate must have moved in early. But when the door opened I knew one thing for sure, it was not my roommate, "Come here to complain about your I.D. again princess."

My jaw dropped. I took a step back and in complete humiliation realized I had gone to the wrong room. Mine was one over. "I'm sorry, wrong room." I could feel my blush creep up my cheek giving away my embarrassment. It didn't help that he wasn't wearing anything besides pajama bottoms. He was a very impressive looking man. Too bad he was a jerk.

He just laughed, "Rookie mistake princess." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door that actually did lead to my room. I could feel his eyes on me as I fumbled with my keys. When I finally managed to get them into the lock and unlock the door I let out a sigh of relief. I gave him a smirk before opening the door.

He poked his head out and yelled out, "Goodnight princess."

I backtracked and scowled at him, "I have a name and it is not princess!"

He gave me wicked smile, "I know, I'm the one who made your I.D. remember."

I rolled my eyes and for the second time entered my room. As the door slowly closed I heard him yell, " Nice meeting you Clarke."


	2. Chapter 2 Clarke

I groaned in annoyance. Annoyed at myself for going to the wrong door, and annoyed at the curly haired jerk for teasing me about it. I quickly changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. School didn't start for another week and a half so I still had some summer Netflix binging to enjoy. I booted up my laptop and snuggled up under my blanket.

This was the first night I had ever spent on my own, besides a few nights my mom had worked night shifts. The only difference then was I always knew in the back on my mind she was only about a twenty minute drive away and could be home if I needed her. Now she was several states away and I couldn't help the loneliness creep into my chest. I was no stranger to this feeling. When my dad died it was the only emotional setting I had. My mom threw herself into her work and I was left to morn him on my own. I was suddenly very upset with myself for not waiting to move in until after my roommate was here. I turned up the volume on my laptop in the hopes to drown out my dark thoughts.

I was almost caught up with Greys Anatomy when my eyelids began to droop. Before I knew it I was fast asleep. In my dream I was a doctor in Seattle Grace Hospital. I was running around from here to there seeing patients and checking charts. It wasn't until a man was rushed in on a gurney that my dream turned into a nightmare.

The man had a gunshot wound to the chest and there was a lot of blood. The blood had soaked through his shirt and the gloves of the EMTs. I rushed to the side of the man to get a better look, even though deep down I knew who it was. I pushed through doctors and nurses and finally reached him. He held his hand out to me, "Clarkey, you shouldn't be here. You need to go, leave me. Go… Now!"

Tears blurred my eyes. I closed them and squeezed his hand. I wiped the tears away and when I opened my eyes the scene had changed. We were on the floor of his old office, but he was still shot, and he was still dying. There was nothing I could do for him. I'm not a doctor now, I'm just a thirteen year old Clarke Griffon. I looked down at my blood stained hands and screamed.

When I woke up there were hands shaking me awake. My fist thought was that I was back home and my mother was waking me up from one of my frequent nightmares. But these hands were as small nor as gentle as hers. My eyes snapped open, my heart racing. I reached up and felt my cheeks. They were soaked with tears. I looked up to the person who had woken me up. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness he came into focus. It was the boy from next door. "How.. how did you… get in here." I was mortified that this boy was witnessing me have an episode. I couldn't even speak.

He brushed my hair out of my face and looked into my eyes, registering the fear that was undoubtedly showing. "I'm the RA on this hall. I have a key to everyone's room." His hand lingered on my cheek in an attempt to help clear the tears from my face. "Are you okay? I mean you sounded like you were having one hell of a nightmare."

I shrugged and laid my head back down on the pillow and looked up to him, "It's not uncommon. They only get this bad when I'm alone." I gestured to the empty bed across the room, "My roommate wont be here for at least another four days." I hugged the blanket to my chest and could feel my heart to start to slow.

The boy stood up straight with a contemplative look on his face. Then he shrugged out of his shirt and hoped into the bed next to me. I sat up, "What do you think you're doing?"

He pulled the blankets over himself, "Going to sleep."

I rolled my eyes, "But why are you in my bed?"

He looked at me as if the answer was obvious, "You don't need to be alone right now. Besides if I go back to my bed there's a chance you'll have another nightmare then neither of us will get any sleep." He pointed to the wall my bed was against, "That was is the only thing between your bed and mine. And let me tell you, these walls aren't very thick."

I thought about it for a while. Was he doing this to be nice, or did he have ulterior motives. I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table and it read three thirty. I decided it was late and I didn't care. I sunk back into the bed and felt him awkwardly wrap an arm around me. He whispered, "You want to talk about it."

I shook my head, "My whole life people have treated me like this delicate thing. Easily broken at the slightest mention of her horrible past. I don't want that here, that's why I moved so far away. If I tell you now… I just don't want you to look at me any differently."

He sucked in a huge breath. He was quite for a while before finally answering. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I understand. But I have a little sister, when she would have nightmares it always helped to talk about them. The more she talked about them the less afraid she became of them. By not talking about it, you're giving it all the power. Sometimes it's better the confront your fears."

It was astonishing how heartfelt his confession was. I turned so we were facing each other, "I guess it could be worth a try." I sighed, "My dad used to be a hot shot reporter. He started investigating a story he had no business having his nose in. He ticked off the wrong people. One day he was late coming home. That wasn't unusual. There were plenty of times when he would be in the office late working on a story. I would often bring him some dinner, or coffee. I took a cab over to his office. When I got there his light was on so I took the elevator up." I closed my eyes as tears threatened to spill out.

The boy rubbed his hand up and down my back, "No don't stop. Keep going."

I nodded and opened my eyes and looked into his soft brow eyes. They were so full of protective, honest, concern. "When I opened the door to his office he had been shot. There was blood everywhere. He had pissed off the wrong people. He paid the price. An unfair price, but one he paid anyways. I watched him die…" I sniffed, "Sometimes I still see it in my dreams." His hand froze on my back before tightening around me and pulling me towards him. I put a hand on his chest, "Please don't think of me any different. Please."

He gave me a small kiss on the top of my head, "I wouldn't ever dream of it princess. We all have skeletons in out closet. Maybe one day you'll get to meet mine." A small blossom of hope spread in my heart. Maybe this boy wasn't so bad after all. Then with a start I realized I didn't even know his name.

I cleared my throat, "So now that you know my whole life story, would you mind gracing me with your name?"

He laughed, "Blake, Bellamy Blake."

I nodded and put my head on my chest and drifted off into one of the most peaceful sleeps of my life.


	3. Chapter 3 Clarke

I stirred as I felt the sun start to peek in through the window. I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to block out the offending sun. I heard a soft laugh and the bed shifted with a squeak. A quick kiss to the forehead and my source of heat left me.

I drifted in an out of sleep for a few more hours before finally waking up. I stretched out and reached over for a body that wasn't there. I patted the empty space before opening my eyes. I couldn't help the disappointment that bubbled in my chest. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It wasn't very bright in my room, which was confusing because my alarm clock said it was 10:45. I stood up and walked over to my window to see someone had hung a blanket over it. I gave it a tug and it fell to the floor unleashing the wrath of the unforgiving sun. I shielded my eyes and looked to the floor. By my foot was a folded piece of paper.

I smiled as I picked it up. Princess was printed in boyish handwriting across the front.

"Dear Princess,

I am not the type to sneak out in the morning… well that's not entirely true, but that's beside the point. As much as I would love to sleep in today I have other responsibilities. Let me know if you need anything. I made some coffee in the common room. Help yourself. Fair warning though, it tastes awful unless you drown it in creamer.

\- Bellamy"

I smiled and traced over his words with my hand. He really was kind of sweet. He may be a bit of an ass hole when I first met him, but that could have just been a bad first impression. I pinned the note on my corkboard above my desk. I caught a glance at myself in the mirror and groaned. I stepped into the bathroom to get a closer look. I'm so glad Bellamy isn't here because I look like a hot mess. My hair was in total disarray and my eyes were pink and puffy from crying all night. I took off my oversized t-shirt and underwear and hopped into the shower. I sang a couple verses of some catchy pop while I washed my hair.

When I walked back into my room I was left with the dilemma of clothing. The only clothes I had unpacked were what I considered my "drawer clothing". In other words all of my underwear, pajamas, random t-shirts and shorts. All my nice clothing, the clothing that would eventually make it to my closet, were still in boxes. I sat there in my towel for a while before deciding to just put on some PJs and bum it for the day.

I exchanged my towel for a tank top and boxers. I piled my hair up into a messy bun and pulled on a pair of fuzzy socks. I ran down the hall to grab a cup of coffee. I sipped it carefully as I walked back to my room. Wow Bellamy wasn't kidding… this coffee tasted like shit. I liked my coffee black, but this was something else. This wasn't jus black it was from the blackest hole in space.

I made it back to my room and took a look around. I had nothing to do today, so I might as well work on unpacking and making myself at home. I started with the corkboard above my desk. Right now it was bare besides the notes from Bellamy. I pulled out a box of pictures and started to pin them up. I played some music in the background, often having to stop for dance breaks. Some pictures made me smile, like pictures of me and Wells. Some made me sad, like pictures of my dad. I left a space open in the right bottom corner near Bellamy's note. I promised myself I was going to fill it with pictures of my new friends.

Before I knew it, it was 1:00 and my stomach was growling. I had a few packs of peanut butter crackers along with a box of pop tarts. I frowned at my lack of food and pealed open some crackers. I moved on to my next task, which was my bookshelf. All of my books and movies needed to be unpacked and neatly organized. When it came to movies I was very particular what order they went in. You cant just have a chick flick next to horror movie. When that was done I started on the only thing I had left. I was trying to put it off, but it was the only thing left. My closet clothes needed to be hung up. I sighed as I opened the first box.

It took a few hours but when I was done my room was looking very homey. I looked at the clock on my phone and my eyes widened. It was four in the afternoon. My day had slipped away from me. I was starving now but pop tarts didn't sound like an appetizing dinner. What I really wanted was some Chinese food. The only problem was I've only been here for two days… I don't know where I would even begin to look for a Chinese restaurant. I walked over to the dorm room phone; I figured the student service desk would know. I dialed the number, it only rang twice before a very upbeat female answered the phone, "Student Services this is Maya, how may I help you?"

"Uh…. Yes, hi. I'm new around here and I was just wondering if you knew of any decent Chinese restaurants around here." I could hear her talking to someone on her end of the line before she answered me, "I'm going to hand the phone over to an associate of mine, he knows more about that kind of stuff than I do." Before I could answer a familiar voice was now on the phone.

"So you want Chinese? There's tons of places around here, what with it being a college town. If you want something cheap I would go with Asian Express, its pretty good. But If you want something amazing and don't mind paying the extra couple bucks I would go with Happy Panda…"

I smiled and cut him off, "Bellamy… it's me Clarke… What are you doing at the student service desk? I thought you worked in card distribution?"

I could hear him laugh, "Oh Princess. I know you miss me, but you don't have to make up some lame excuse to call me at work."

I scoffed, "I just said I didn't know you worked there…" I laughed, "… and I would hardly call starving a lame excuse. I require sustenance Blake."

I could almost hear him smile through the phone, "How about this? I'll make you a deal. I get off here in thirty minutes. Ill pick us up some dinner. You just have a movie cued up and ready to go when I get there."

This boy really was hard to figure out, "Sounds like a plan Blake. I'll see you in an hour?" I really hoped I wasn't going to be longer than that because I don't think my stomach was going to make it.

"Ill be there, look I have some more calls I have to take but Ill se you tonight." There was so much promise in those few words. Before I could answer the line went dead.

What was I going to do for an hour? I hadn't really done anything besides unpack all day so why not do something I actually enjoy. I skipped over to my desk and pulled out some art supplies. I cranked up the music and got to work. It started off as a mindless doodle but it ended up being a tall tree, with a ribbon of stars wrapped around it, almost as if the night sky had opened up and hugged the tree. It was kind of silly looking but I liked it well enough. I was about to start shading when "I'm walking on sunshine" came on and I couldn't help it. I took another dance break.

I was still dancing when I heard the door shut and immediately stopped and spun around. Bellamy was there with a big brown paper bag in on hand and a phone in the other. "Bellamy! Haven't you heard of knocking? What? Were you raises by wolves?" Are you recording me?" I ran towards him but he just sidestepped and jumped onto my bed.

"Here you have it ladies and gentlemen. The one the only Clarke Griffin." I went to tackle him but he just jumped off. He put the bag of food down, "You don't want to play this game with me Princess. I always win."

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Maybe that's because you've never played with me." I lunged for him again but he threw my desk chair between us. "Hey that's cheating!"

He smirked, "No you wearing minimal clothing. THAT'S cheating." He made a show of looking me up and down.

I was going to use this to my advantage, "Oh, I didn't realize I was still in my PJ's." I batted my eyelashes at him and slowly made my way closer to him. "Do you like my PJ's Bellamy?" His jaw tensed, I could tell I had an effect on him. I turned slowly in a circle as I inched my way closer to him. Finally I was close enough to tackle him.

He was still a step quicker. He caught me spun me around and ended up pinning me to my own bed, "Like I said Princess I always win." His eyes bore into mine, "Nice try though. I must say I really did enjoy the floor show."

I punched him in the shoulder, "Oh shut up!"

He mocked pain, "Ouch, I go out of my way to get you dinner and this is what I get? Wow I guess I'll just take my food and go."

He pretended like he was getting up but I reached up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled his back down, "You aren't going anywhere and you know it."

He leaned forward and placed his forehead on mine, "You're right." He was no longer joking. I could tell that there was something he wasn't saying, but I didn't push him. His eyes looked into mine and I could feel heat radiate throughout my body. He leaned his head in and right before our lips touched his phone rang. He groaned and looked at the caller i.d. He put the phone to his ear, "You have impeccable timing as usual." His eyebrows furrowed, "O, I love you. I really do, but right now I could care less about what Harper said." His face softened, "No there is not a stick up my ass." He laughed, "Hey Clarke, reach around and feel. Do you feel a stick up my ass." I could hear whoever was on the other end make fake puking noises. "Yes I am with someone right now. Which is why I'm hanging up the phone. By O. Love you."

He ended the call and tossed his phone to the floor. I tilted my head to the side, "Was that your sister?"

He nodded as he sat up, "Yup. I love her to death, but she always calls at the worst times."

I blushed as I thought about what we were doing, well almost doing seconds before she called. I opened my mouth to say something but my stomach cut me off. I'm sure the whole hall heard it growl. Bellamy laughed, "I guess that means its dinner time." He jumped off of me and I had to push down the feeling of disappointment. He returned with two to go plates filled with rice and chicken. "Let's start the movie shall we."

The food was amazing and I was going to have to pay him back for this somehow. When we finished eating he took off his shirt and pants and crawled into the bed I took off my boxers and curled up next to him. He put his hand in my hair and absent mindedly started the run his fingers through it, "Why did you take off your shorts? I know I'm irresistible and everything but…"

I slapped his chest, "Oh shut up. I just have this weird thing about sleeping in pants. I just can't do it. I can't sleep if I'm wearing pants or even shorts. I always end up getting twisted in them and wake up with really bad wegies." I knew as soon as I said it he was going to make fun of me. I just opened myself up for a lifetime of teasing.

He just nodded his head though, and ran his hand down my bare leg, "Hey I'm not complaining." So we sat there watching movie after movie. Our legs twisted together my head on his chest. I had only known this boy for two days, but considering the intimacy of our conversation last night, I felt like I had known him for ages. Even if I wouldn't admit it, I had a major crush on Bellamy Blake.


	4. Chapter 4 Bellamy

The alarm on my phone went off relentlessly at exactly six in the morning. I moaned and hit my phone until I managed to turn it off. I slowly opened my eyes. The sight was breath taking. Clarke was lying next to me her blonde hair fanned out on the pillow beside her. A few unruly strands hung over her face. I reached over and brushed them behind her ear. My hand lingered on her cheek, and that's when I decided there was no way I was going into work today. I had slept next to Clarke every night for the past few days. And every morning it just got harder to leave her.

I reached over and grabbed my phone. I sent a quick email to my boss letting him know I wasn't going to be able to make it. I told him I had some kind of stomach virus. As soon as the email sent I tossed my phone to the floor and wrapped my arms around Clarke. She sighed in her sleep and nuzzled in closer to me. It was odd how used to her I already was. I knew her smell. I knew the way her hands looked after she had been painting. I knew the way her eyebrows knitted together when she was frustrated.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. The first time I had ever seen her she had looked so innocent. Just another freshman getting their I.D. Finn had been in before her, he was a sophomore but he lost his freaking I.D. once every couple months. I was already irritated when she walked in, so when she asked me to take her picture again. I had acted like such an asshole. Her eyebrows knit together and she crossed her arms. She had looked like some spoiled brat, and that when I had dubbed her Princess. Of course Murphy came in after and gave me hell. He needed me to update some information on his card. He just kept bitching about how if it had been done right the first time he wouldn't have had to wait in the long ass line with a bunch of fresh meat.

I was just all around pissed by the time I finally made it back to my room. All I wanted to do was go to bed. The second my head hit the pillow someone started to bang on my door. I was ready to raise hell when I opened the door and lo and behold it's Princess. I wanted to be mad. Really, I did. But she just looked so darn cute. Looked like a little lost bambi. I took pity on her. She was just a goofy freshman.

When her cries had woken me from a dead sleep, my protective instinct had kicked in. The only thing between her bed and mine was a thin wall and it was torture listening to what sounded like a really awful dream. I grabbed my universal key not even bothering knocking . When I got there my breath got stuck in my throat. This beautiful girl was hugging her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hair was plastered to her forehead as she sweat through her shirt. My heart constricted at the sight of it all.

Now I'm here holding her, and I don't want to let go. I like our new sleeping arrangements. At first I kept telling myself it was going to be temporary, at least until her roommate moves in. But I don't think I could do it. I had to admit that I slept like a baby when she was in my arms. It scared the hell out of me that within the last four or five days that I've known her I have grown attached to her. That's not normal. But then again our whole relationship wasn't normal. She depended on me to fight off her nightmares. We were heading down a road of really good friends. But maybe I'm starting to think that maybe that's not the road I want to take.

Her leg hitched around mine. I had to resist the urge to run my hand down her bare leg. This girl before me was a beautiful, smart, talented, goofy, and so incredibly strong. If I did anything this year, it would be to help ease her pain, to take away some of her burden. My whole life I had taken care of others. Hell, I had practically raised my baby sister Octavia. There was something different though about Clarke. She didn't need someone to baby her, she needed someone to treat her like a normal human being. She needed someone to push her, help her live her life. She needed someone to catch her when she falls and hold her when she has a bad day. I might be a bit biased on the matter, but I full heartedly believed that Clarke needed me.

Clarke stirred in my arms, "Are you gong to make a habit out of staring at me?" She stretched like a cat before finally opening her eyes and unleashing their blue depths on to me. "Not that I'm complaining. The look you're giving me now would make a weaker women drop her panties."

I leaned forward to rest my forehead on hers, "Oh please… feel free. That really would just make my morning." Her eyebrows knit at first as she contemplated if I was serious or not. I wanted to tell her I was joking, but was totally down for it if she was. But that might sound a bit desperate. She shrugged and reached down under the covers. Moments later her hand returned with her underwear.

My eyes bulged and my mouth hung open as I tried to find something to say, but the part of my brain that made words had entirely shut down. She put her hand on my chin, pushing it up to close my mouth. "I don't want you drooling all over my bed. I'm getting in the shower."

Was that an invitation? She stood up and walked over to her bathroom. I would be lying if I said I didn't watch her ass the whole way, and may I say, what a fine ass it was. I started to get up to follow her but she closed the door. So that's the game she wants to play huh? I chuckled as I walked next door to take my own shower.

I was back over ten minutes later, showered… but not exactly dressed. I wanted to give Clarke a piece of her own medicine. I made it back just as she was walking out of the bathroom, steam following her into the main room. I stood there in nothing but a towel. She stopped dead at the sight of me her eyebrows shot up as she ran a towel through her hair. She gestured in my direction, "What's all this?"

I smirked, "Oh I just thought an ass for ass. Fair is only fair." I turned around and pulled my towel down showing her my ass. I sighed, "Oh yes, I like this. Very breezy." I heard her squeal before she threw a pillow at me.

"Bellamy put some clothes on!" I quickly got dressed and when I turned around she was wearing a pair of leggings and a big t-shirt. Not just any t-shirt. My t-shirt.

I tugged on the hem of her shirt, "And why exactly are you wearing my shirt?"

She smiled, "I don't know. It's very comfortable. You left it here the first night you slept over." Gosh that seemed like forever ago, but in reality it had only been three days since that night. She found a way to make my Atlanta Braves shirt look cute. I am almost one hundred percent sure it didn't look that good on me.

I reached my hand out to her, "Shall we go out for some coffee?"

She smiled and interlaced our fingers, "I would love too. As long as its not the piss poor excuse for coffee in the common room."

I laughed, "No I was thinking something more along the lines of an actual coffee house. There actually one on campus. It's in the social science building." I knew it wasn't going to be long before she found out what a dork I am. So I might as well bring her to my regular spot and get it out o the way.

We walked arm in arm across campus and into my favorite building. She gave me a smile, "I don't know if you're aware of this but your face quite literally lit up as we walked in here. Is the coffee really that good?"

I squeezed her hand, "Well first of all yes, the coffee really is that good. Second of all this is the social science building. This is my favorite place on campus." She was giving me a stupid grin and I rolled my eyes, "I may or may not be somewhat of a history nerd."

She let go of my hand and wrapped her arm around my waist, "We all have a passion. You know a lot about me." She slightly frowned, "More than most people. Actually more than just about anyone…" She shook her head to clear whatever dark thought was clouding her head. "Anyways I think it's my turn to learn about you." I could tell by the tone her voice, she wasn't asking, she was telling. There would be no discussion, I was going to open up to her whether I liked it or not.

After we ordered our coffee I lead her to the elevators. I hit the button for the top floor. We shot up all eight floors in silence. When the door chimed to signal its opening I swear she jumped a little. I pulled down hallway after hallway before finally stopping next to a door. She stopped in front of it and studied for a minute before turning her gaze to me, "This says it's a supply closet?"

I smiled and looked around to make sure no one was around to hear me, "Yeah but there's some stairs in here that lead to the attic. Well its more of a storage room but its really cool. Come on I'll show you." My heart quickened as I pulled her up the hidden stairs. The stairs that I had never shown anyone before. When we reached the top I let go of her hand and walked over to the giant window. Beneath it was an old squishy couch and a coffee table. "This is my secret hide away."

She walked around and admired the room. It was full of random artifacts and pictures. The artist in her was probably in heaven right now. "Are we even allowed to be up here?"

I smirked, "I got caught studying up here one time by professor Kane. He saw I was doing any harm and said I had permission to be up here as long as I didn't break anything."

I sat down on the couch and watched as she flitted from one thing to another, admiring everything. She eventually made her way next to me and sat down. She took a deep breath before turning all her attention to me, "So Mr. Blake? Lets hear it. Lets hear your life story."

Most of the time I would be worried about girls running for the hills when they hear the story I'm about to tell. But I know deep down Clarke isn't that kind of person. She's been through hard times as well and if anything she'll be able to identify with my pain. I sucked in a breath, "Well I never knew my dad. From what I've been told he was an ass. My mom was a drunk. I had to learn to take care of my baby sister and myself at a young age. My mom died two weeks after my eighteenth birthday. It's been O and me ever since. I've worked a lot of long hours at a lot of odd jobs to put food on the table. I studied hard to get a scholarship. I aspire to one day be a high school history teacher. I want to help kids out in the way my high school teachers never did. I lived in a small town where everyone knew everyone and to just about everyone I was the degenerate kid of a dead beat and a drunk. Most people didn't even waste their breath on me."

I had been staring at my hands the whole time, nervous to look at her reaction. She put a hand on my cheek. "Like you said Bellamy, we all have skeletons. It was nice meeting yours." And with that she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Her blush was bright red and her eyes were alight with wonder. This girl was going to be the death of me.


	5. Chapter 5 Bellamy

We had sat on that couch for almost an hour sipping our coffee and chit chatting about our lives. I almost fell off the couch laughing when she told me a story about how one time she lost a bet and had to go skinny-dipping in her high school swimming pool. I guess I didn't think she he a wild bone in her body. So the thought of her stripping down in from of twenty or so of her classmates and jumping into a pool caught me off guard. She claims it was al liquid courage, but something told me this girl knew how to have fun.

I was in the middle of sharing one of my many crazy stories when I heard someone walking up the steps. I stopped mid sentence to look over and see Murphy standing there with his arms crossed. "Some stomach virus you got there bud."

I rolled my eyes, "So I wanted a day off, sue me."

Murphy's eyes remained blank for a while before his cracking a smile. "Eh I'm just busting your balls man. As soon as Jaha said you were out sick I figured it was just another one of your girl induced comas."

Clarke giggled beside me, it was so damn cute, "Girl induced coma? What is that supposed to mean?"

Murphy crossed the room and obnoxiously plopped down on the couch between Clarke and I. I wanted to protest but I kept it to myself. "Look who it is. The girl who was holding up the line the other day. I'm glad you ended up with my boy Bellamy here instead of Finn." He clapped a hand on my back. "Fair warning, Finn's a good dude but he is so stupid when it comes to women. He has a girlfriend, yet he cant keep it in his pants." He made an exaggerated sigh, "But that's not what we were talking about. You asked me what a girl induced coma was. Ok well Bellamy here has a nasty habit of whenever he sleeps with a girl he feels the need to take care of them after ward. You know buy them coffee, pay for a cab, walk them home."

Clarke's expression darkened just slightly. Damn Murphy for bringing up my sexual past. I was going to get around to telling her eventually, preferably in a way that didn't make me sound like a man whore. Murphy could sense the tension he caused so he scrambled to pick up the pieces, "Don't get me wrong sure he may have somewhat of a past. But just the fact that he brought you up here means you did something right."

He winked at her before standing up and looking to me. " So anyways Bell I'm here on official party business. We're all going to The Ground tonight to celebrate the end of summer. Miller's bar tending tonight and Monty's going to be sneaking in some of his and Jaspers moonshine. Said they cooked up something new, never been tasted." He nodded to Clarke, "You're invited too. You're officially part of the Hall 4 crew." He looked between the two of us, "and from the look of it, you're going to be spending a lot of time with Blake here."

I threw my empty coffee cup at him as he ran down the stairs and out of sight. I looked at Clarke who thank god, look more amused than anything. "Nice friends you have."

I sighed and reached for her hand, "You have no idea."

I had left her at her door to get ready for tonight. Today had been nice. It was probably the most relaxed I had been in a long time. My phone had blown up with text messages from Murphy. Telling me I needed to man up and make things official with her before someone else did. He also said some rather graphic things that I would have to punch him for later. I groaned and responded to remind him that it was a group message and Finn, Miller, Jasper, and Monty where in it as well. Within seconds I was getting texts from the rest of the guys. It seemed everyone had met Clarke except Miller, who had heard enough from Jasper and Monty to know she was pretty cool.

I looked one last time in the mirror. I felt dumb worrying about what I looked like. I took a breath and walked next door. Tonight was the night. I was going to at least make some attempt to seal the deal with Clarke. I jiggled the door handle to her room. Naturally she had left in unlocked for me. I told her again and again she didn't have to do that. I had a key. But she insisted leaving it open for me. I stepped inside and was hit with her familiar smell of vanilla and paint. I could hear music softly playing in the bathroom. I sat on her bed and waited for her to come out. I fidgeted with my watch for a while, then I heard the music stop and looked up. She was standing in front of me, and oh my god did she look hot. Her hair was in a mess of carefree curls and she was wearing a black, what was it called, romper? I think Octavia had a few of those. I started at her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes and made my way down her body. Her boobs looked amazing. I quickly averted my gaze with a slight blush. Since when do I get embarrassed about liking a girls body?

I smiled as I stood up, "You look great Princess. You look so good any weaker man would drop his panties." I repeated her words from earlier this morning.

She slowly stepped closer to me. She stopped and laced her fingers through my hair at the back of my head and pulled so that our lips were almost touching, "Oh please… feel free. That would totally make my night."

Then she backed away with a wicked smile playing across her lips. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to me, "You don't play fair Princess." I stuck my lip out in a pout and she giggled.

She traced my bottom lip with her thumb, "Now, now Bellamy. We have people waiting for us at the bar. Don't want to start something you can't finish." Her smile said she was joking, but eyes said something else completely. Maybe this was her way of warning me that she doesn't want to start a relationship of any kind until she can be sure that she can depend on me. I put on a smile and held out my hand for hers. I was going to show her just how dependable I could be.

We took a cab to the bar. There's nothing I hate more than waking up with a hangover and no car. The whole ride there my hand was on her knee and she didn't complain. If anything it seemed like she rather enjoyed out skin-to-skin contact. When we got there the party was already in full swing. The bar was twenty one and up but I knew just about every single person who worked here so it was no problem getting Clarke in. She raised her eyebrows at me when I made the comment "She's with me."

"Oh so I'm with you now am I? Who's to say that you're not here with me?"

I smirked, "Well when you can get me into a bar that I normally cant get into. Then I'll be with you. But for tonight lets just be here with each other alright?" She smiled and got on her tip-toes to kiss my jaw.

She slightly blushed as she used her thumb to smudge out some lipstick she left on my skin, "Sounds good to me." Just then someone was yelling her name. She spun around and skipped over to Jasper and Monty who were sitting on bar stools with all of our other friends. She really could light up a room with that damn smile. I made my way over and wrapped my arms around her from behind

Monty quirked an eyebrow, "So it seems you've met Blake since the last time we talked." I grinned at him, knowing full well he read the group messages.

Before she could answer Finn walked up and gave her a small hug. My arms never let go of her. He nodded in my direction and said his hellos to Clarke before returning to Ravens side. He had read the group message as well and I was suddenly very thankful for Murphy for doing it. He had effectively told Finn to back off without having to cause a scene. The biggest drama queen I knew was Octavia, but Finn was a close second.

I found Murphy in the crowd of people and gave him a silent nod of thanks. He just nodded back and returned to the girl he was currently schmoozing.

It didn't take long before Monty brought out the new product. He held it up like a proud father, "We haven't even named her yet!" He popped the top off, "Who wants to be the first to taste it."

Everyone looked around for a while. Monty was capable of making some pretty strong stuff and no one wanted to be the guinea pig. So I was completely surprised when Clarke slowly put her hand up, "I guess I will if no one else is going to do it."

I tightened my grip around her waste, "Careful Princess, that stuff will put you on your ass."

She patted my hand, "Then I guess it's a good thing you're hear to pick me back up." I could hear her smirk as she took the shot glass from Monty's hand. She lifted it up in a symbol of cheers then downed it. I had to say I was thoroughly impressed. Everyone cheered and gave her a round of high fives. She then turned to me and I couldn't help but laugh. She had kept a brave face for everyone else but she couldn't hide it from me. Her nose scrunched up and she stuck out her tongue. "That tasted like battery acid."

I nodded, "It usually does. But hey you took it like a champ." I patted Monty on the back, "You still need a name. Why not name it after your first customer. Name it the Princess."

Monty nodded in thought, "Yes I like it. I love it in fact. This is going to be the crown jewel of my moonshine collection so it's a very fitting name."

Clarke now a little more composed tapped him on the shoulder, "Why is it the crown jewel?"

Monty gave her an ear to ear grin, "Because Clarke my friend. Two shots of this and any normal person will be drunk off their ass."

Se blinked a few times and then looked at me, "You are officially on duty. Don't let me do anything stupid."

I kissed the top of her head, "I'll do my best, but no promises."

We all took a few more shots of whatever Miller was making and a few rounds of beer. I was finishing my last beer for the night when Clarke pulled me to the dance floor. I wasn't a big dancer but the way she moved, there was no place I'd rather be. I could tell she was a little tipsy and she was absolutely hilarious. When a slow song came on she reached up and slung her arms around my neck. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "So does this mean we can go skinny dipping tonight?"

She playfully slapped my chest, "No it does not."

I gave a hurt look, "And why not."

She seemed to think about it for a long time. Then she finally answered, "Because I don't know where the pool is…" He confused look was enough to make me through my head back in laughter. She pulled my head back so I was looking at her, "No really. I don't know where it is. I don't think you guys showed us that on the tour."

I moved a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm going to grab us some water and call a cab. I'll meet you by the door okay."

She frowned a little, but didn't argue.

I had only made it to the bar when I heard a loud slap. I turned in the fear it was Clarke only to have my fear confirmed. Wallace, that ass hat had apparently tried to dance with my princess. He was now yanking on her arm his cheek red with a nice handprint. I made a mental side note to give her props for that later. I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Lay a hand on her again… and you'll lose it." Wallace dropped her arm and looked at me. I was taller then him but that didn't seem to bother him.

"My dad owns half this town. If I want to dance with a pretty girl, she should feel honored." I had never wanted to hit this shit head more in my entire life. Which is saying something because I regularly find myself wanting to punch him. I didn't hear them come up but by his facial expression I knew he rest of the guys were starting to show up behind me. He was almost stupid enough to try and fight me, but there was no way he was dumb enough to try and take us all. He spit in my direction and walked off.

I looked around for Clarke and found her blonde hair sitting next to Raven and Harper. When I approached she threw herself into my arms, "I'm sorry Bellamy. I shouldn't have hit him. That was stupid of me."

I placed her head in my hands, "Don't apologize for that Princess. That guys a class A ass. I'm just glad one of us got to hit him tonight."

Her worried expression softened a bit and then put her head on my shoulder, "Can we go home now?"

I hugged her, "We sure can." I handed a couple bills to Raven to help pay the tab at the end of the night. Then we ducked out of the hole in the wall bar and into a cab. She laid her head in my lap and hummed along to the radio the whole ride home. I played with her hair, which she seemed to appreciate.

When we made it back to the dorms she was still a little wobbly. I ended up picking her up and carrying her up the stairs to her room. It was a good thing I had my key because she was having a very difficult time trying to locate hers.

When we finally made it inside she immediately started taking her clothes off. Considering she was wearing a romper. She was in her underwear in less than thirty seconds. She was now looking at me with a hungry look. This was so hot. Yet when I looked at her I couldn't do it. She was drunk. As much as I have fantasied about this I just couldn't do it. When it happened I wanted it to be special. I realize I sound like a virginal teenage girl, but I didn't want to mess this up. I stepped closer to her but she just proceeded to undress herself, now she had no bra. Eye contact Bellamy, eye contact. Don't look down. Look down and you're doomed. Damn it I looked down. They are perfect. Oh god she is not making this easy. Next thing I know I am standing in a completely naked Clarke Griffon.

I took my shirt off only to put it on her. I could see her pouting and it was funny to see such a childish gesture and a girl who is currently doing some quite adult like activities. "You don't want me do you?"

Her words caught me completely off guard. How on earth could she think I not want her. I just shook my head, "The opposite actually. But remember I made you a deal tonight. I told you I wouldn't let you do anything stupid."

She smiled, "But you also said no promises. Sooooo…." I could see where her train of thought was taking her an as much as I would love to also go there. I couldn't. I scooped her up and laid her on the bed. I removed my jeans and crawled in next to her. I pulled her to my chest and within a few minutes she was passed out cold.

I gave her s quick kiss on the lips. Nothing she would remember, but something that would never leave my memory. My first kiss with my Princess.


	6. Chapter 6 Clarke

The drums in my head wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. My mouth tasted like stale beer and my stomach felt like it had been on a marry-g-round all night. I sat up slowly, keeping my eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to keep out the reality of the outside world. I heard a chuckle. I knew that chuckle. I cracked my eyes open to see a shirtless Bellamy walking back into my room with two coffee cups. I wiped my eyes and moaned when they came back with my eyeliner from last night. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. There was no hope for my hair so I just put it in a messy bun. I looked in the mirror and smiled when I realized I was wearing his shirt.

When I reentered my rom Bellamy was sitting on the edge of my bed. He was looking at one of my many drawings not even noticing that I was back in the room. I sat there and watched him and he was beautiful. That dark hair that not even bed head could ruin. Those freckles that kissed his nose and cheeks. I absently wondered if they were any where else on his body. I shook the idea from my mind. I may not remember much from last night but I definitely remember the gentle rejection. It had crushed me, I was so embarrassed, it was a relief when sleep finally found me. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed him look up at me. He made his was over to me and stopped inches away. I could feel his body heat but I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye, not after the way I behaved last night.

He put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up. My eyes met his briefly before I looked away. He cupped his hands around my cheeks, "Clarke. What's wrong?"

I just shook my head, not trusting my voice. He sighed, "Clarke please talk to me. I hate to see you like this." His thumb brushed over my lips, "Don't hide from me Princess. Let me see those beautiful blue eyes." I slowly raised my eyes to meet his. Those warm brown eyes. He seemed to poor so much comfort and protectiveness in one look. The corner of his mouth turned up just slightly, "Now. Can you tell me why there is this cloud over your head?"

I sighed and leaned my head further into his hands. "I… I'm just ashamed of how I acted last night." His jaw tensed and I averted my gaze to the floor.

He ran a hand down my back, "Clarke you have nothing to be ashamed about. We went out to have a good time, and other than the incident with Wallace, that's exactly what we did. I had a great time with you last night."

I moved out of his grasp noting the look of confusion on his face. "I had fun too Bells. I just… I guess I'm sorry for how the night ended. I understand it was a dumb to throw myself at you. It was… it was stupid for me to assume you wanted me… like that…" I could feel my eyes start to water, but I pushed my tears down.

He ran his hand through his hair a very shocked look on his face. He cursed under his breath before he crushed his lips to mine. He pulled the hair tie out and wrapped one hand in my hair, while the other one looped around my lower back pulling me against him. This was heavenly, it was better than I had imagined. It had totally consumed me and I realized I had craved this. I had wanted this since the first night he came into my room and saved me from my own nightmares.

He picked me up and laid me down on my bed while his mouth moved to my neck. He spoke to me between kisses, "I've never. Wanted. Anything. More." I could feel my insides melt at his confession. My stomach was a mess of butterflies. But then my stomach lurched and I regretfully had to push him off of me and run to the bathroom.

I wasn't throwing up long before Bellamy found himself seated beside me holding my hair and tracing circles on my back. When I finally emptied out the contents of my stomach I sat up. I leaned my head on his shoulder, "You shouldn't have to see this. I'm a mess."

He missed the top of my head, "Yes, but now… you're my mess." My heart sputtered at his words. What does this mean for us? Does that mean that we're dating? "About last night. I didn't want you to wake up and regret it. You were drunk and I didn't feel comfortable accepting that as consent. You have no idea how bad I wanted you." He laughed, "and you did not make it easy for me that's for sure. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when you stripped out of your clothes." He paused, "Nice boobs by the way." I slapped his shoulder and struggled to get to my feet. I had a bad taste in my mouth and I needed to get rid of it.

I brushed my teeth for the second time this morning. When I finished Bellamy stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste. He trailed kissed down neck and shoulder, "I got you coffee and Advil…" He saw my nose scrunch up, "It's good coffee I promise. I asked Jasper to grab us some coffee. I figured it was the least he could do after his and Monty's moonshine tasted so bad." He pretended to shutter before smiling. "After you get dressed I'll bring you to get some pancakes. You need to get some food in your stomach to help absorb what's left of the alcohol."

I stuck my bottom lip out, "I rather like wearing your t-shirts."

He grabbed my sides and squeezed, "Wear it then. Just put some pants on. Those are not optional when going out in public." He smacked my ass and I squealed with a jump.

He started to leave the bathroom when I grabbed him by the wrist pulling him back to me. "So the shower… I've heard that's a place where it's perfectly acceptable to not wear pants."

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "Don't play with me Princess." I remembered yesterday morning when I had teased him with the shower. This time I was so very serious.

I stepped away from him, peeling off his shirt. I watched as his eyes widened, as I stood before him totally naked. I stepped into the shower before I could feel embarrassed. I turned on the hot water and it felt amazing. Only moments later I heard him slip in behind me. I had to concentrate to keep my breathing normal. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest. I heard him suck in a breath. A few moments later his mouth was at my neck eager and wanting.

I turned around to face him and our lips met. This wasn't romance this was straight up hot passion, and oh my gosh was I loving it. All those romantic comedies can go to hell with their too perfect male characters with their flowers and white knights. I would choose Bellamy all hot an bothered in a shower any day.

He stopped momentarily and leaned his forehead on mine, "Are you sure?" When I said yes he just nodded. Then he did something I didn't expect. He left. I heard my dorm room door shut. I wanted to cry but over everything else I wanted to punch him in his jerk face. I was about to turn the water off so I could go yell at him but I hear my door again. Then he was back in the shower.

He reached to kiss me but I put a hand on his chest, "Uh, are you going to let me know what just happened?"

He smirked, "I'm no idiot Clarke. I ran over to my room to grab a condom. We never really discussed this so I wasn't exactly prepared."

"Oh…" Now it was my turn to blush, "You could have um… you could have just grabbed on from my dresser drawer." He gave me a surprised look but I just rolled my eyes, "What, I'm in college and I'm very responsible. It would be stupid to not be prepared."

He shook his head, "Oh Princess, I feel like you are always prepared for everything."

I pulled myself closer to him, "Everything besides you."

We picked up where we left off, except this time there were no interruptions. I can't even begin to describe how amazing it was. Sex with Bellamy Blake is truly a life altering experience. I left the shower totally blissed out and ready for anything. We walked back into the main room so I could get dressed. Bellamy went and sat on my bed still in his towel. He picked up a coffee cup, "It's a shame, this was really good coffee, and we just let it get cold."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, I'll remember to let you drink your coffee first next time." I picked out my clothes for the day. Nothing particularly cute, just a sweater and some shorts. I was standing in my towel. Do I change in the bathroom? Do I just change here in front of him? He's seen me naked… twice. So I shrugged and let my towel fall onto a heap in the floor. I quickly put some clothes on without so much as glancing at Bellamy and what I'm sure is his smug face.

When I was fully dressed and turned to see him pulling on the shirt I had worn last night. "Mr. Blake wearing the same clothes you wore last night? What will the neighbors think?"

He winked, "I would hope they think I had a lucky night." I gaped at him and he just laughed, "Relax Princess, I'm just putting on a shirt to run next door. You know that place that I live and change."

I nodded in thought and then remembered the shower, "So before in the shower you just…"

He nodded his head, "I ran over there naked. Scared the shit out of my roommate but when he saw what I was after he understood."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing, "You ran through the hall. Naked. Just to get a condom?"

He raised his hands in defense, "Hey you say that like it's unreasonable, but to me it was very worth it." He winked, stopped and gave me a quick kiss before running over to his room to change.

About an hour and flat tire later we made it to IHOP and were digging into our pancakes. You can learn a lot about a person by how they order their pancakes and what I learned about Bellamy's choice of chocolate chip told me he was totally a little kid at heart. I loved it. "So what do you think happened to the tire?"

He tensed a little before answering, "Honestly it looked like someone did it on purpose. But I don't want to jump to conclusions. I'm going to swing it by the shop and let Raven or Wick take a look at it."

I chewed my food slowly and remained silent. The thought of someone trying to hurt Bellamy scared this shit out of me. I had to resist the urge to go sit in his lap. To be honest if anyone every hurt him, I would probably beat the shit out of them. I come off as sweet and passive to a lot of people. No one would even suspect that my father adamantly made sure I could defend myself. I lived in New York almost my entire life up until this point. I've taken countless Kick boxing, self-defense, and even some MMA classes. I'm still small and tender hearted. But hurt someone I love and I will do my best to make sure the feeling is reciprocated.

I was lost in thought when a familiar figure approached the table. Wallace's ugly face made his way over and sat down next to me in the booth. "Hello friends. Hell of a night we had last night." Bellamy's jaw tensed and I looked to see his white-knuckle grip on his fork. Wallace seemed to notice it too, "Oh Bellamy, don't make a scene in front of the pretty girl. Wouldn't want to scare off now would we?" He turned his rotten gaze on me, "Don't worry you'll run soon enough. They all do. Once they know him better. He's a bad apple and you my friend are on a dangerous road to being his new snow white."

Bellamy threw his fist on the table, "Enough! Get away from her. You are obviously making her uncomfortable. I get it you hate me, leave her out of it."

Wallace just smiled, "So I take it you haven't told her then? Hmmm maybe we should rectify that shall we?" He turned as if to tell me something but Bellamy stood up throwing his fork to the ground, "I said that's enough!"

Wallace gave him a lazy smile as he stood up to face him, "Have it your way Blake. But she will find out eventually." He glared at him before adding, "I'm surprised you're even out this morning. I heard you came into some unexpected car trouble this morning."

His smile was enough confirmation; I knew he was the one who slashed Bellamy's tire. He was smart to only slash one. It's easy to say that one was an accident. Slash four and insurance pays for the new one. He knew what he was doing. I was suddenly very angry. Swung my legs around and then threw one up and between his legs. He fell to the ground instantly. "You son of a bitch. How dare you slash his tire. How dare you come over here and act like I have any interest in anything you have to say. You say I'm snow white? No. But I am a princess, his princess, and I don't take shit from anybody." I looked up to the waiter who was now staring at me in horror. "Check please."

Bellamy was grinning the whole ride home. Every once in a while he would look at me and then just shake his head and smile even wider. "I can't believe you did that. First you slap him, then you kick him in the balls. I tell you what, I need to watch myself around Clarke Griffon."

I reached over and but my hand on his knee, "And you'll do well to remember it."


	7. Chapter 7 Clarke

Bellamy had left to go to some last minute meeting to prepare for the beginning of the semester. I was left by myself to eat potato ships and ponder what happened this morning. I couldn't stop the smile that spread every time I think about what we did in the shower this morning. Bellamy was everything I had ever wanted and he gave me a reason to finally be happy.

Music blared in the background as I did some pre-reading. Always the nerd, reading before class even stared. The clock said it was half past eight. Bellamy wouldn't be getting home for another two hours. He had the unfortunate job of going building to building and putting up fliers for student services. It was going to take him forever to get through them all.

The music had suddenly cut off to alert me that someone was calling me. Closing the book I bound across the room to pick my phone off of the dock it was on. I narrowed my eyes at the caller id. It said unknown caller, not even a number. I hit ignore and before I could even put my phone down it was ringing again. Whoever it was, they really wanted to get ahold of me. I sighed as I answered, "Hello?"

There was an uncomfortable silence followed by someone clearing their throat. "Hello there Clarke. It seems that you and I have a bit of a problem." I recognized that voice. It was Wallace. "First you slap me, then you kick me in the balls. Do you know what I do to bitches like you Clarke? I put them in their place." A cold chill ran down my spine. "You think your boy Blake is some fucking prince charming huh? Well I hate to break it to you, but he's trash. He has secrets, secrets that would make you run for the hills." I heard him chuckle. "I'm sure by now you know his sob story about his alcoholic mother. But did you tell you about his previous job?" My silence seemed to confirm his thoughts. "That's what I thought. Back in the day when he was struggling to make ends meet he worked for my dad. He did all kinds of things for him but in the end he was his bitch ass errand boy. Making drop offs, collecting payments. One day there was a particularly hard customer who thought the price was too hard for the product. He attacked Bellamy and you want to know what happened? Bellamy killed him. Shot him right in the chest."

Tears were sliding down my face now. I don't think I was scared, I think I just felt sad that my Bellamy had such a rough undeserving life. "So what? You think that makes me want to run? All you've told me is he had a rough life. That's nothing I didn't already know. The only thing you managed to do is increase my hatred for you." I squeezed my eyes shut, "Leave me alone. Do you hear me, I don't want anything to do with you. Leave me alone and leave Bellamy alone. Whatever happened between you two in the past, leave it there."

I could hear him laughing, "What happened to us in the past was I was the last person to sell drugs to his whore of a mom before she overdosed. The bastard came after me. He was drunk and wanted a fight. So naturally I had my goons kick some sense into him. In return he went to the police, told them everything. So my dad had to cool it for a while, while the police sniffed around. Meanwhile one of his rivals got huge in New York. Too bad some reporter caught wind of it. That's right. Mr. Griffin. You thought I didn't know who you were Clarke Griffin. Your dad was sniffing around too much. Got himself into a lot of trouble didn't he? He cost Stephan millions. I wonder what he would say if I told him I knew where his punk ass daughter was? From now on I own you. You understand? You're mine."

I heard the click of a phone as he hung up. I dropped my phone and slumped to the floor. My world was crumbling around me and I could feel the panic attack coming. My chest tightened, every breath became a struggle. My cheeks were click with tears. It was only a matter of time before I hyperventilated. I crawled to the shower and turned the hot water on. I sat there hugging my knees as the water soaked through my clothes.

At some point I passed out only to have a nightmare. It was the same one I usually had except this time the person who shot my dad was still in the room. I looked up from my dying father and saw Bellamy standing there with a gun in his hand and blood on his shirt. I stood up to run away from him, but I just ended up in the arms of Wallace. "You're mine."

I woke up shaking. The water had turned cold but I was too emotionally exhausted to move. I heard the door creak open, "Clarke?" I hear his footsteps into the bathroom and then I heard him gasp, "Clarke. Shit. Are you okay?" He cat next to me and pulled me into his lap his shirt soaking through as he cradled me like a baby. He reached up and turned the water off. "Shit you're ice cold." He clung me to him trying to warm me up. "What happened Clarke? Did you have another nightmare?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, "Yes, but no." I counted to three in my head and let my breathing regulate which seemed a lot easier with him here. "Wallace called…"

His whole body went rigid. "What did he tell you?"

I felt so small in his arms. I wanted to tell him, I wasn't mad. I wanted to tell him everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't. "Everything… he told me everything."

He just nodded his head, "Well… now you know." He stood up and carried me into my room. He set me down on the edge of the bed and turned to my dresser. He pulled out one of his large shirts and a pair of pajama pants.

"You know I don't like to sleep with pants on…"

He gave me a soft look, "Yes but right now all I care about it warming you up."

He came back to me, completely in over protective mode. He stripped me of my wet clothes my teeth chattering the whole time. He had me dressed and was now towel drying my hair, "Look Clarke. If you… If you don't want anything to do with me, I understand. But for right now. I need to take care of you. God only knows how long you were in that shower, not to mention the emotional shit that ass hat just drug you through." When he was done he pulled me under the covers and wrapped himself around me.

I hugged myself closer to him, "I want you here. " His hand was now trailing down my back soothing me. "Honestly I don't know what I would do without you. You slowly woven yourself into my heart and now I don't think I could do this without you." I sighed, "Bell. I'm so scared."

He ran his hand through my hair, "I'm not that guy anymore Clarke. I promise. I wont let anything happen to you."

I just shook my head, "No, no. I'm not scared of you. It's Wallace. He's blackmailing me. Apparently he knows the guy who killed my dad."

His grip on me tightened, "He wont lay a finger on you." He puller my face up to look at him, "I know his dad. Pretty well actually. He may be a drug dealer but he's a really nice guy. If he knew what shit his son was up too he'd cut him off." He looked really embarrassed, "Wallace hates me so much because his dad told him repeatedly how much he liked me, how much he wished he was more like me." His fingers ran down my cheek, "I wont let him near you, ever again. Hear me? That piece of shit is going to pay."

I leaned into his hand, "Bellamy I want you to promise me that you are not going to turn into that guy again. Let his dad handle this."

He kissed my forehead, "I'll do whatever you want Princess. I am seriously at your beck and call."

I woke up the next morning to a loud thud, "You have GOT to be kidding me! Is this some kind of joke? I don't think its very funny!" My eyes slowly opened to see a tall, tan, brunette standing amongst her luggage. She must be my new roommate. Bellamy had somehow managed to sleep through her yelling. I was sure he hadn't slept much last night.

I disentangled myself from him earning a few groans of complaint. "Hey I'm your roommate Clarke. I'm so sorry for the awkwardness. If you don't want me having guys over… Well I guess that's something we're going to have to talk about." I hope she's not a prude because there was no way I was going to give up sleeping next to Bellamy every night.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh I don't care if you want to have boys stay over. But I kind of don't want to wake up next to my brother every morning."

My eyes bulged and I sat up, "I'm sorry your what?"

She rolled her eyes, "My brother. Aka Bellamy Blake. Aka the boy next to you in bed right now." She took off her shoe and threw it at him, "Wake up asshole."

He shot straight up with a murderous look on his face, "What the f…" His eyes locked with the girl standing next to our bed. "Octavia what the hell are you doing here?"

She scrunched up her nose, "I go to school here now genius."

He rolled his eyes and it was almost comical how much they looked alike in the gesture, "Well yes I know that. But I was talking about this room in particular. I thought you were supposed to be in Argo dorms, not the Ark."

She sat down on her bed in obvious annoyance, "So did I. But I showed up today and they said they I had been switched here weeks ago and that I should have gotten a letter in the mail. Really? Snail mail. Have these people never heard of email. What kind of dark age shit is that?"

Bellamy covered his face with his hands and moaned, "Hey Clarke. It looks like were going to have to take up residence in my room."

Octavia scoffed, "Oh please don't change your little schedule around just because of me."

Bellamy gave her a pointed stare, "I love you sis, but I refuse to sleep with my girlfriend with you right there. Nor do I want to sleep here while you bring any guys over. We all know how I get when you start dating."

She crossed her arms again, "Yeah you become a complete ass. Besides you act tike you're here every night. Isn't your room like right next-door? You can't tell me you never sleep over there in you own bed."

He shrugged, "Actually I haven't, not for over a week or so now."

She gave him a disbelieving grin, "Oh and what does your roommate think of all this?"

He let his head fall back to the pillow, "Who Lincoln? I don't know. I suspect he likes the privacy. He works a lot anyways."

She sighed before snapping back to reality, "Okay, you too get dressed. I need waffles and you are going to show me where I can find some. And you brother dearest are going to buy them for me to make up for nearly blinding me with your PDA."

Bellamy threw a pillow at her, "It's not PDA if we're not in public you moron. We're in the privacy of our own room."

She stood up, "Oh it's your room now is it? Because last time I checked the people who lived here are named Clarke and Octavia. No where did I see Bellamy."

I inwardly moaned, this was going to be a long morning, hell a long semester.


	8. Chapter 8 Bellamy

The universe was out to get me. I finally find a girl I like, a girl I can connect with and she happens to be rooming with my sister. I knew the day would come when her roommate was going to move in, but I never would have dreamed it would be Octavia. When I left to go change this morning I was almost nervous to leave them alone. There was no telling how much dirt Octavia could dig up in the five minutes I was gone. I quickly threw on the first clean t-shirt I could find, followed by a pair of khaki shorts. I glanced in the mirror at my bed head but decided I didn't care.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It felt weird to knock. In fact I think it was the first time I ever had knocked. I had always let myself in. I liked the familiarity of just walking in like I was meant to be there. I herd hushed giggles, which I did not take as a good sign. The door was opened moments later with a blushing Clarke and a satisfied Octavia. Oh good lord what has she told her. I raised my hands up in defense, "I don't know what she told you, but I'm sure I can explain."

Clarke smiled, "She didn't say anything that didn't make me like you more." My eyes widened, as I was a loss for words. Octavia was never exactly nice to any prospective girlfriends, so it was a little suspicious that she would be doing something to help me now. Clarke rolled her eyes in response to my stunned silence, "Oh please Bellamy did you think I would back down so easily?" She grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze, "Now are we getting waffles or what, there's a rumor going around that you're buying."

I held her hand the entire walk to the diner in downtown. The walk was about a mile and a half, but it was a beautiful day. The sun gleamed off her blonde hair like a halo and it took my breath away. Octavia however was the very image of irritable. Her long brown hair was now in a braid that she was constantly messing with. She kicked every rock she came across muttering things like, PDA, and perfectly good car.

I was going to have to find out this whole situation with them eventually. It's just for a semester. Who knows maybe next year will be the year I get my own apartment. Maybe Clarke could live with me. I almost stopped walking. I had officially been dating this girl what one, two days and I'm thinking about moving in together? What is wrong with me? I've never really been the relationship kind of guy and now I'm totally head over heels. I had been watching Clarke and the way she smiled at Octavia's mumbling and then she turned and smiled at me. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

I let go of her and so I could wrap it around her waist, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around it."

She cocked her head to the side with a puzzled expression, "Wrap your head around what?"

I gave her the most serious expression I could manage, "How a hellion like me ended up with a princess like you."

She rolled her eyes, but I could see the blush of her cheeks. "Oh stop it, I am not a princess. The word princess entitles I have some kind of power." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear revealing her whole face to me. Her cheeks pink from her recent blush, her eyes bright and happy. So different than last night when my heart had shattered at the sight of her falling apart. I wanted to pick up every piece of her broken heart and put it back together again. I wanted to do that for her. I wanted to see her wear that smile that every day.

I kissed her forehead, "Oh but believe me you are. You have a sense of regality. You do have power. You have power over me, making you my very own personal princess." And it was true. She had so much power over me. All she had to do was ask, and I'll do my best to provide.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and took a deep breath. "If I'm your princess what does that make you? My prince? My knight in shinning armor?"

I laughed, "How about for you now you just call me your boyfriend and we'll take it from there." Octavia had stopped walking and turned to look at us. Her eyebrow quirked at the sight of our embrace. Her heated stare was starting to make me nervous, "What?"

She remained silent for a few minutes before shrugging. "Don't take this the wrong way… but I didn't really think you were serious about her." I could feel Clarke squirm under my arm.

I brushed a few fingers across her cheek, Why don't you walk ahead? We'll catch up whens she's finished her tantrum." Her eyes met mine for a brief second before weakly nodding and walking towards the diner.

I returned my attention to Octavia who was tugging on her braid obviously struggling to say what she wanted. "I don't know. I guess you've always had a nonchalant attitude towards the women you see, but this time… it seems real. I mean for shit shake you just told her to call you her boyfriend. You've never done that before. " Her eyes darted to the ground, "I guess I'm just not overly found of having to share you with anyone. I know I always bitch about you always being too involved in my life, but you've always been there to scrape me off the floor when I've hit rock bottom."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "Octavia… I don't know what to tell you. I really like her. I'm not going to stop dating her just because you're jealous…."

Her eyes widened and shoved at her shoulder, "I'm not jealous you idiot! If anything I'm happy for you!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. Did women ever make sense? I swear she had just told me she was upset… now she's happy? I rolled my eyes deciding it would take forever to try and figure out Octavia's thought process. "So… you don't want me to break up with Clarke?"

She laughed and put her hands on her hips, "Of course not stupid! I see how happy she makes you. Why on earth would I want to mess with that? Before I was just kind of thinking out loud. I mean she is my roommate. Things are bound to get uncomfortable at times, but I think we can manage."

I pulled her in for a side hug as we started walking towards the diner, "So we're good then?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we're good. We can work out a system so I know when I need to sleep in your bed."

I scoffed, "Yeah right! Like I would let you sleep in my room… with my MALE roommate. I think not!"

She pouted, "Oh come on! Lincoln's cool! You know he wont try anything! He's barley there! I don't want to wake up every day next to you all spooned up with Clarke!"

I mussed up her hair as she walked through the front door of the diner, "Like you said he's barely there. So Clarke and I will just sleep there. Problem solved." She stuck her tongue out at me and I just rolled my eyes. I had always had a sneaking suspicion that Octavia had a crush on Lincoln. Last year she had come up to visit me for thanksgiving and caught her sitting fairly close to him on the floor as they watched some stupid action flick on Netflix.

I scooted into the booth next to Clarke, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, sister dearest just needed to get some things off her chest." Clarke looked from Octavia and back to me. O was looking at her menu and didn't even notice it, but I could see the worry in Clarke's eyes.

I leaned in and whispered just so she could hear me, "She's fine don't worry about it. It had nothing to do with you. She likes you. She just doesn't want me to make an ass of myself."

She visibly relaxed as she took a sip of her coffee. After we had ordered our bounteous breakfast fit for a village she fell into her old self, making conversation with Octavia. She lit up when Octavia mentioned kickboxing. It was one of her favorite hobbies. Clarke fell into this story about how her dad had thrown her into all kinds of combat classes. Apparently she was a certified badass. The girls had made plans to hit the gym soon before breakfast had even hit the table.

Watching them laugh over their waffles and biscuits and gravy, I realized how lucky I was. Here I am eating breakfast with my two favorite people in the world. (Murphy wont like that he is now number three) I have a job that I am good at, and at a school that I love. I had a couple good friends, who I might actually hang out with more this year now that Clarke and I are dating. I had been somewhat antisocial before, but something about her brings out all the good parts of me.

Clarke leaned into me, "Are you going to eat, or just stare at us like a loon?" Even as she asked she reached over and snagged a piece of bacon off my plate.

"Hey! I see half a plate of bacon in front of you? Why take mine?" I tried to act irritated but failed. She could tell I was trying hard not to laugh.

"Eating your bacon is more fun." Her smile looked devious and playful. Oh how I loved that side of her. I began to think of a comeback but realized my sister was just across the table and decided almost all of them were inappropriate.

It was okay though because someone else had one for me, "Oh that sounds kinky." And just like that my third favorite person slid in next to Octavia.

She rolled her eyes, "Hello John. Glad to see you out and about before noon. Isn't the sunlight bad for your kind?"

Murphy laughed, "I'm a stoner, not a vampire." He nodded at Clarke, "I haven't had the pleasure of telling you what an amazing job you did the other night. I've waited… what now? Six years? For someone to slap that son of bitch. That pansy is all big talk until someone actually threatens to hurt him. He'll sick his Daddy's goons on you before he does anything himself."

Clarke looked down at her plate, obviously upset at hearing about Wallace. He was the reason she fell apart the other night. He was the reason for her panic attack. I gave Murphy a warning glare. He thankfully picked up on but not without a "we'll talk about this later" glance. He quickly changed the subject to classes, which were starting soon.

I needed to fix this Wallace problem and soon. There was no way he was going to threaten her and get away from it. He said Stephan was the thug who killed Clarke's dad. He said he was going to go rat Clarke out to him. But I knew better than that. Stephan was no friend to Wallace and his family. If Wallace so much as stepped foot in their territory he would be shot. All I had to do would call his bluff. To do so directly would end in a fight. Instead I would go through his father. I have a fairly good relationship with him, good enough to do me a favor if I asked. I tucked the idea in the back of my mind for later. That's something I would talk about with Murphy when the girls aren't around.

The rest of our breakfast was spent with laughter and teasing, most of which I was the subject. Having my best friend, my girlfriend, and my sister in the same booth, well it was like every bad joke ever told.


End file.
